Altruísmo
by Jo.M.C
Summary: "Muita gente estraga sua vida com um doentio e exagerado altruísmo"


_"Muita gente estraga sua vida com um doentio e exagerado altruísmo"_

**I.**

Quando eras um bebé, depois de te porem para dormir, sentaste-te no berço e olhaste para a mamã, enquanto ela dizia coisas incompreensíveis, tu só olhavas para os olhos da mamã e acenaste com a cabeça, sorrindo. E ela sorriu-te e sentiste uma quentura gostosa dentro de ti.

**II.**

Então veio o homem encapuçado, seria o papá a brincar contigo? Ris-te. A mamã jogou-se à tua frente, o homem fez aparecer uma luz verde, a mamã caiu no chão. Não podia ser o papá. Seria alguém a brincar convosco? Olhaste curioso para a figura. O homem fez essa mesma luz ir contra ti, não sentiste nada nem viste nada por momentos. Quando abriste os olhos, a mamã continuava no chão. O homem tinha desaparecido. Porque é que a mamã ainda estava no chão? Porque não sorria? Não gostaste nada da brincadeira. Começaste a chorar, querias o papá, querias acordar a mamã.

**III.**

Quando estavas debaixo do armário, aprendeste rapidamente que não devias pedir nada, nem perguntar nada. Aos poucos, foste-te habituando a não esperar nada de bom. E ficavas contente por ter um momento de paz mesmo que fosse para brincar com um dos brinquedos mais partidos do Dudley. Na escola foste-te habituando ao desprezo dos teus coleguinhas, quem iria querer ser amigo do Harry esquisito, não é mesmo?

**IV.**

Aquele senhor grande disse-te que és especial, que pertences ao mundo que ele te mostrou. O rapaz do comboio é muito simpático, dividiste com ele os sapos de chocolate e algo mais também, que só anos mais tarde entenderias.

**V.**

Olhaste-te no espelho de Ojesed, e viste a tua família. O professor bem te disse que os sonhos podem matar. Só haverias de perceber isso muito depois.

**VII.**

Encontraste a Pedra Filosofal, devolveste-a. Salvaste uma menina daquele meio fantasma e daquele bicho monstruoso. Deste uma nova oportunidade a um condenado. Viste um colega morrer, sem poderes sequer fazer nada para o impedir. Viste o teu padrinho atravessar um véu para um lugar de onde nunca voltará. Começaste a ver a extensão do poder da magia e o perigo que ela representa em mãos menos bondosas. Viste morrer o teu mentor, não compreendeste que ele desejou a Morte. E tudo a que te submeteste, foi levando consigo um bocadinho de ti.

**VIII.**

É o confronto final, é o tudo ou nada. Além de deixares o teu futuro com a sua família, a tua infância, alguns dos teus entes mais queridos, a tua inocência. Além de sempre deixares tudo o que realmente queres, sempre anulando as tuas vontades, sempre reprimindo o teu desejo de ser só o Harry, só normal, só livre. E fazias isso, às vezes contrariado sim mas pelos outros, pelo certo, pelo bem de todos. Além de tudo isso, deves deixar a tua vida, e fá-lo pelo Bem Maior. E quando tudo termina, compreendes que deixaste realmente a tua vida ali, nos escombros da batalha.

**IX.**

Eis que o quotidiano, o pós-guerra recomeça e estás vazio. Cada morte, cada esperança destroçada, cada sonho desfeito, cada perda, foi estragando, consumindo, matando aos poucos tudo o que havia em ti, Harry, e deixou apenas o vazio.

E eis que te sentavas, horas, em frente à secretária da terapeuta, _que ironia que ela fosse a Parkinson_, em silêncio, olhando para ela enquanto ela te olhava de volta.

" - Sabe que é normal, esse vazio ficar depois de se cumprir uma tarefa. Especialmente uma de grande envergadura " ela dizia calmamente, recostando-se no seu cadeirão.

E tu riste um riso vazio, frio, quase. E respondeste:

" - Eu não cumpri uma tarefa. Eu perdi o motivo de viver.

- Perdeu mesmo, ou nunca pensou que esse não tinha que ser o seu motivo de viver? Não, não precisa responder agora, pense nisso."

E pensaste, durante meses, pensaste. E a insistente Parkinson, que não desistia de fazer ver-te um par de coisas e que se foi tornando mais que uma terapeuta, uma amiga, foi contribuindo para sarar certas feridas que tinhas dentro. E o sorriso dela, os olhos azuis dela, brilhantes e perspicazes quando finalmente encontraste a resposta para a tal pergunta, foram tudo o que precisaste de ver para te sentir preenchido por aquela quentura gostosa, de novo.


End file.
